In recent years, methods for easy analysis of the types and concentrations of nucleic acids contained in samples have been developed. For instance, as disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, for a DNA microarray, many types of synthesized DNAs having sequences capable of identifying known gene sequences are fixed on a support substrate at given positions, nucleic acid samples labelled with a fluorescence substance or the reverse transcription products or the amplified products of the nucleic acid samples are hybridized on the support substrate, and then fluorescence images are captured using a fluorescence scanner, which enables the analysis to determine which gene expresses at how concentration level based on the fluorescence intensity. Moreover, as disclosed in the Non-patent Literature 2, a quantitative PCR method as one of the nucleic acid analytical methods, in which PCR, that is nucleic acid amplification reaction, is used to draw an amplification curve in order to compare the reaction times necessary to produce a given amount of amplification products among the samples. In addition, as disclosed in the Non-patent Literature 3, practically used is the next-generation sequencing method, what is called, for high parallel-performance base sequence analysis, which involves the steps of: inducing PCR in an emersion containing particles; fixing a plurality of particles with the amplification products on a support substrate to cause DNAs to elongate; and incorporating nucleotides labelled with fluorescence substances for fluorescence observation.